Crumbling Down
by SlytherinTigeressNinja
Summary: Louise is a Half Veela, transfer student from Beaxbatons to Hogwarts, during Harry Potter's 5th year. She is sorted in slytherin, like her father, away from her best friend. Cami is slowly drifting awayfrom her and she finds herself slipping and sliding down a path that means two things: a) She's falling in love and b) She can't escape. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling (though I wish I was) and I do not own any of the characters you recognize. except for any OC.**

* * *

By the way this is my first fan fiction, so bear with me

* * *

" You aren't serious?!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide as I registered what my mother had just said.

"I am serious. Dear, it is safe!" She sighed at my reaction, sympathy basically pouring out of her crystal blue eyes.

"Mum. How is it safer? Dumbledore is _crazy." _I reminded her.

"Darling, they have some of the best aurors there! It is much safer than Beauxbatons!" She argued, gingerly folding her handkerchief, unfolding it, then refolding it again.

"Mum, how am I supposed to even fit in there? I am perfectly fine at Beauxbatons- I have friends, admirers, a great education! What more is there!" I leaned forward, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Protection! You of all people should understand that is necessary! Your-" She was about to start on the whole '_your father would have wanted this' _speech. I held up a perfectly manicured finger to her pale pink lips.

"Would he? Mum, I am sent _closer_ to you-know-who." I tried to reason with her. She just _could not_ force me to go to that excuse of a school.

"I have spoken to both headmasters. I think you will be perfectly fine. Madam even told me that some other families were deciding to do this as well. She didn't exactly approve of it, but what can you expect? Her star pupil is even in England!" Mum was starting to lose her temper.

"Mum, what does that have to do with anything?" My eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Darling, please? Just this year if it doesn't work?" She was basically begging me. My heart broke a little, seeing my beautiful mother with tears welling up in her eyes, looking so helpless. A single tear slid down my cheek as I covered my mouth, with my slim fingers, trying not to burst into tears. I absolutely hated stupid you-know-who and his stupid thirst for power, and his stupid motives and stupid Harry Potter and his stupid 'golden trio' which failed every single time to see that what they did effected every single witch and wizard on the face of the earth (and in space, mind you). Seriously. I was just so _angry_. My own dear Papa was killed because of the dark lords followers, in their celebration of his revival.

My mother and I were some of the only people in France who believed this, but after we saw what had happened to Papa, it's hard not to.

"Mum," Another tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away angrily "who are the other people leaving to go to… that school?" I crossed my fingers. At least I wouldn't be alone in this.

"I believe the Rambont twins, the whole Harrison family, the Gordans, and I think I heard Mayback." Mother smiled at my glee of hearing my best friend was also moving.

"Mum, I'll go… just for you." I reluctantly agreed.

"Darling, I realize this is hard. It's hard for me too. But imagine being in the twins' place. They don't even know English, and you know how odd they are." I was reminded if the two innocent Identical boys, just 11 years old, alone in a place far from home that they didn't even now. Hy heart throbbed as I already felt an ache for home, even though I was just a block away sitting in a cafe.

"When do I have to leave?" I looked up to see my mum dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief.

"August 21st." She sighed again. My jaw clenched as I glanced at the calendar on the wall above the counter top.

"So in two weeks?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, and I blinked them away staring at the no longer appealing hot chocolate in front of me.

"Yes, dear. How about we make the best of it and go to the country for a week? How does that sound?" She lifted my chin to make me look at her. I gave her a watery smile and nodded meekly.

~SlytherinTigeressNinja


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book, or else it wouldn't be fan fiction that I was writing would it?**

* * *

Please Read, Review and enjoy!

Thank you! ( a cookie for you, and you and you) (::) (::) (::)

P.s. I had the song Pompeii stuck in my head, so you might find a lyric or two in there.

* * *

I reread the letter over and over again. I closed my eyes, feeling the now familiar tug of tears. As my eyes were shut, it almost felt like nothing had changed again. I felt like everything I knew had just came tumbling down. I opened my eyes and faced the mirror. The sea foam green color of my iris were surrounded by a pink from the tears that had been shed. I bit the inside of my lip, as the tears dared to come back. My whole life had been torn away, my whole identity. I pulled the midnight blue hood of my cloak over my wavy platinum-to-honey blonde hair, that so closely resembled my mothers, I choked back a sob. A dark shade covered my eyes, and all I could see in my reflection was the gleam of my eyes. I clenched my jaw and spun around, the cloak swishing around my ankles. I was not going to let this ruin the rest of my life. My new life, that was. A coldness hit my cheek bones as I left the hotel room and entered the outside of diagon alley. Looking down at my feet I headed towards Gringotts, the soft splash of my slippers in the damp cobblestone of the alley, and the swish of my cloak were the only thing you heard coming from me, not even detectable through the early morning sound of Diagon Alley. A thick blanket of fog swirled around my feet as I got closer to the bank. I was to meet a woman by the name of Narcissa Malfoy, an old friend of my fathers. The only thing I knew about her was that she was indeed pure blooded witch married to the legendary Lucius Malfoy.

Many people called me a halfblood, as my mother was a veela from the coast of france, and my father one of the most pure wizards out there, but others believed me as pureblood wholly because of my fathers pureness and the breed of my was as about as human as the veela came, and truthfully a veela in itself is really just a witch that doesn't need a wand… oh and the fact that they are unnaturally naturally the most beautiful creatures on earth, with a slightly horrible angry face. My mother only pulled that face on me once-

"_I truly do not even _want _to believe that, Lucius. Please-" My fathers handsome gruff voice passed through the crack in the doors. My little eye was pressed to the crack. Through the slit, all I saw was the raging fire, my father pacing back and forth. I saw the back of a strange man's head, the same blonde as mine, but a straight, laying long and limp on his black robes. _

"_You do know that if he ever does come back, you are in danger." The other man hissed back. _

"_VOLDEMORT ISN'T COMING BACK, LUCIUS!" He shouted. My 6 year-old self gasped loudly at my father's tone, and the fact that he had said you-know-who's name. My father's head whipped around, an unfamiliar fire blazing in his eyes. _

"_Riley…" He growled to my mother. I heard my mother's clip-clop of her shoes as she approached the door. She slammed the doors open and I feel on the backside. Flames were literally in her eyes. Absolute fear filled my tiny self and I scuttle back against the wood, knocking over a drawer. A white and blue porcelain jar fell to the ground and splintered into a million little pieces. I watched in horror as my mother's fingers slowly grew longer, her blue painted fingernails growing into talons. They glowed a dangerous red glow that reminded me of hot coal, and suddenly there was fire in her hands. Large scaly wings sprouted from her back, and her beautiful features shifted into a long beak. She made an inhumanly sound and lunged._

"_MUM!" I screeched in fear. I felt fire hit the wooden wall next to my small figure. _

"_MUM! PAPA! HELP!" I felt a long stream of tears pouring down my face. _

"_Mum." I whispered, my heart hammering as she got closer. I had never been so terrified in my whole life. This was not the mother I had grown up with, she would never become that… thing. She held up a hand, as if to strike me when my father grabbed her wrist calmly. Almost immediately, she calmed and merged back into her normal form. _

_The odd man had put out the fire, and my little pink new dress had been scorched, and now soggy. Tears were streaming down my face like a fountain, and Mum collapsed, muttering "How could I? I'm so horrible!" Repeatedly. It almost scared me even more to see my mother like this. I scooted forward and put my small arms around her._

I brushed the thoughts away to the back of my head and stood a bit straighter as I pushed the towering doors open. I recognized the woman as soon as I laid eyes on her. She was tall, with platinum blonde hair, a haughty posture much like my own mother's at times, and bright blue eyes. She was a pasty shade of pale, but she had this type of air around her that made me decide that I liked her. I walked up to her, my eyes still shaded by the hood of my cloak, and turned so that I was standing side by side with her. There was a moment of awkward silence in which I interrupted with;

"Ms. Malfoy?" She turned ever so slightly, and out of the corner of her eye I saw her smile.

"Miss Allard, I presume?" She said in a soothing voice. I nodded, and let my hood fall back.

She sucked in through her breath as she saw me.

"Well, Miss Allard, you look much like your mother…" She started slowly,but surely.

"Yes, I should think so, but I have my father's magic, hair color and eyes." I gestured to my sun kissed hair, the true honey color at the ends, but from the excessive time in the sun, the top was almost a white.

"and, might I add, the darker skin." She smiled slightly. I giggle in a girlish way and nodded.

"Well then, I got your coins from the vault already, so that we don't have to deal anymore with those foul creatures that call themselves goblins." She wrinkled her naturally upturned nose. I smiled a line of perfect pearly straight teeth as we started to make our way to the exit.

"So, have you ever been in London before?" She inquired.

"No Ma'am. My mother said she never felt comfortable here," glancing around, I realized people kept staring at me, running into things as they tried to keep walking, "and now I know why." I heard Narcissa laugh for the first time since I had met her, and couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe it would be better for you to put that hood back on." She advised, with a smirk. I did as she recommended and we headed to where she said I would find my school books. I entered the shop with a soft clang from the bell on the door.

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts!" An eerie voice called out. Narcissa pulled out the list and started grabbing books, two of each.

"Um, Ms. Malfoy? I don't think I am going to need a replacement copy of each…" I told her, somewhat confused with the fact she was grabbing two of everything.

"Oh, my son is in your year and will be needing everything as you do." She gave a little chuckle before she replied to my question.

"Okay." I blushed slightly at my daftness.

"So, how was life in France?" She seemed eager to get to this topic.

"Ah, it was splendid! My mother and I got back from vacation in a little beach cottage at the beach of Brittany. I know a couple of families from Beauxbatons are moving also, but I only one of them quite well. How is the situation regarding the dark lord?" I asked innocently. The other woman sighed loudly and replied

"They are trying to burst some previous death eaters from Azkaban-" She saw me pale slightly and sighed yet again.

"Don't worry, I don't think they would want to recruit you, them seeing you as an unworthy half-blood, but I know better. They only got Tristen because he refused to join them and," her voice lowered to a whisper added "for a good reason, too. Lucius doesn't want to put us in danger, and personally wanted to join again much to _my_ disgust." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, why don't we just go back to what we women do best- shopping" I smiled, the dark air around me slightly lifting.

~SlytherinTigeressNinja


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. (Unless you count my min character, which is mine)**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this third chapter! Please review, favorite and follow!

* * *

"Farewell, Miss Allard!" The sweet old house elf by the name of Bluebell waved as the train started to move forward. I had gained a little soft spot for her over the past week and I smiled weakly. She waved her hand, but as soon as the train got faster, she disappeared with a crack. Turning I pulled the hood back up to avoid gawking. I strolled down the corridor of the train when I nearly ran into someone was was standing in the middle of it.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, you idiot-" I looked up, my fast still covered by the shade of the hood.

"Who the heck are you?" He exclaimed and I recognized Lucius and Narcissa in him, even though he didn't see my face. Draco. I hadn't actually seen him, he was at his friend's, Zabini if I remember correctly, house.

"Draco Lucius." I greeted him with a nod, and started to move forward, but he blocked my way.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" When I didn't answer he basically growled;

"Answer me, you insufficient git!" He was about to push her back when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Glancing slightly upwards I saw behind him a boy our age, 15, with a mob of brown hair, cut in layers. He had warm brown eyes, but were carefully guarded. He was somewhat tan, and was wearing a trench coat, the collar turned up.

"Let it go. She's new. We've been getting some of those; You saw that girl with the long black hair? Yah, I've never seen her before, or else I would've remembered her." As soon as I heard that, a small smile appeared on my hooded face. Cami was here!

"Well she should at least answer my questions!" Draco hissed angrily gesturing to me. The other boy nodded at me as if to say '_answer him'_

I rolled my eyes, not that he saw that and then replied in a curt voice

"The name is Allard" I was pushing him to the end, and I could see he was agitated.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed again.

"I have my ways." I swished my cloak as I tried to sidestep him again. He slammed his fist against the wall. We heard a couple shouts from inside the compartment sounding like

"Oi!" and "Watch it" along with a few "Calm down out there" and maybe one or two "Shut up!"

"Well, as you know, I am a Malfoy, so I don't care if you 'have your ways' you need to tell me then.! and Allard is sure an odd name, if you ask me." He added, trying to find a soft spot that he could prod.

"That's my surname, you idiot, oh and no one actually did ask you." I heard a familiar chuckle behind me, and a few whispers- The other Beauxbatons kids. Malfoy also realized that they were there.

"What are you looking at?" He basically screeched in an unnaturally high voice.

"Oh just watching Luis kick your backside." Cami called out.

"Luis? I thought he was a girl!It certainly looks like it." He eyed my curves and, offended, I covered my chest.

"Um, she's about as girl as you get. There is something called a nickname…" Cami spat back. The brown haired by behind Malfoy smirked.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He growled again.

"What are you the king of England?" I retorted. Another compartment opened, and a red head girl's head was poking out with a boy with raven black hair and round glasses. Next to them was a somewhat chubby boy with messed up hair looked out. I felt like I had seen the boy with glasses, but I couldn't put a name to the face.

Malfoy made an unnatural sound, and I drew my attention back to him.

"If you're so great, then why guard your face? Do you have a big fat ugly scar on your forehead like potty head over there?" He gestured to the boy in the other compartment, and then it hit me. Harry Potter. Before I could react, Malfoy had reached up and pushed the hood off of my head. I heard a few gasps, and smirked. Malfoy's jaw had basically dropped to the floor, and I saw the boy behind Malfoys eyes had glazed over. He blinked twice, and they went back to shielded.

"Didn't your parents tell you that while you were gone they were going to be fostering me? I guess not… what a shame you didn't come prepared for a half- veela coming to school this year." My smirk deepened as his mouth formed a perfect O. I turned and pointed at Cami, and did the '_come here'_ motion. She grinned as I gave her a great big hug. We giggled, then separated.

"You- What's your name? DO you have a spot for us?" I asked, pointing at the brown haired boy. He glanced at Malfoy who nodded and then shrugged

"Sure, if you don't mind squeezing. It's Nott, Theodore Nott, by the way."

"Well, thank you _Theodore Nott_, and would you be so kind as to show us the way?" I asked.

"Fine. Malfoy." He basically ordered the Slytherin Prince to lead him and the other two girls to the 5th year Slytherin liar. A couple cat-calls were sent out to me as I passed by, but I silenced them with a glare. They ducked into a larger compartment, and I followed. Inside were two buffoons; big fat and ugly. Don't get me wrong, they were clearly Slytherin, but more of the bad side. They basically scrambled aside as I sat down next to a seething girl. She had black greasy hair that was in a bob cut, and absolutely revolting. I was going to have to give her a fashion tip-

Whoa, hold up there. This was a side of me I had never seen before- and It was scary. I tried to brush the feeling back and turned my attention to the other people in the compartment.

"Hey, Allard! I don't think I got your full name…" Theodore Nott implied.

"Oh, It's Louise Allard. Pardon, I was just playing with Malfoy's temper." I smirked to see Malfoy turn an angry shade of red.

"That's a Slytherin smirk you've got there." The boy who had introduced himself as Blaise Zabini noted. He had long scraggly black hair and olive skin, which complemented his hazel eyes. I rolled my eyes and glanced out of the window. The last person who had told me that was my father when he had tripped over our old, and now deceased house elf, Brintzey, and I refused to help him out (3 years ago). I tried to blink out the tears that went unnoticed, or so I thought. Cami nudged me and I nudged her back to tell her I was O.K. but I wasn't so sure she was convinced.

"So, Camilla, Louise, what brings you to Hogwarts at such an odd year?" Theodore tried to get us to talk, and succeeded with Cami, but I gazed out of the foggy window silently.

"Were from Beauxbatons-" Cami started, and they all murmured "met them last year" before she could continue.

"our parents, that is mine parents and her mom, decided it was safer here…." I tuned her out as I gazed out the window. I suddenly felt a hot feeling spread all over, and I realized someone was looking at me. I tried to ignore it and just stared some more at the passing fir trees.

"Allard, Cami said earlier that just your mother decided it was best…?" Dam Theodore and his good listening. I turned and gave a somewhat weak smile

"Yes. My father died a few months ago." Something flashed in my mind and I gulped and added "So, what do your parents do as a living?"

Cami looked at me mysteriously. Theodore started to explain that his father was an elderly widower.

I politely waited for him to finish,then nudged Cami with my foot. She gave a curt nod. I stood abruptly and asked Pansy, the bobbed girl, where the restrooms where.

"Go to the left and down the hall. You won't miss them, it smells like artificial roses." I wasn't sure whether or not she was kidding,but I left and turned left. I heard Cami close behind, and when I spotted an empty compartment a good measure away from the Slytherin group, I ducked into it and pulled grubby piece of paper out of my pocket. I held it out to Cami without saying anything, and she gave a strange look, but then began to read;

"_Ms Allard and Miss Allard,_

_The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that Mr Tristen Allard has died in a 1 on 5 duel against a group that calls themselves the dark lords followers. They also claimed that you-know-who has risen, so we highly doubt they were telling the truth. I am sorry for the information we had to give to you- but thank you_

_Signed the Minister of Magic_

On the bottom of the paper was my uncle's handwriting- he worked as an Auror alongside Papa and it said

"_I was with him- and I tell you this. The Dark Lord has indeed risen, and they killed Tristen for the sole purpose of telling previous death eaters to beware his wrath. I also recognized the 5 from my previous years with Tristen as a Death Eater;_

_Avery, Vincent Crabbe Sr. , Gregory Goyle Sr., Jugson and Theodore Nott Sr."_

SlytherinTigeressNinja


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Jeez these get annoying. Any way's i don't claim Harry Potter or anything Blah Blah Blah**

* * *

I hope you enjoy my fourth chapter! He he I wasn't in the best mood so please, if you think it gets extreme I am soooo sorry. i don't think it is, but it might. Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite. I do hope you realize I can see if you kept reading throughout the chapters... MWAHAHA.

Jk

* * *

When Cami read the last part she paled.

"No way…" she breathed. "We were basically in a compartment full of death eaters!" She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Basically." I agreed, but then lowered my voice.

"What if-" I started but Cami held a hand up to my lips and said

"Nah, ah ah! I know that look, Louise Trinity! Don't make me go and give in to one of your schemes that- lets face it- never ever go as planned." I gave her my best 'Pwease' look and she just rolled her eyes laughing.

"Fine." She sighed, and I giggled.

"So- how about we hang around them and see what we can get from them. They probably already know a bunch about what's happening with you-know-who… so maybe we could help some people not lose their lives- like.." I gulped down the knot in my throat "Like Papa."

"Oh, Luis…" Cami knew what it was like- Papa was basically her second father, as we had met each other from the first day at Beauxbatons (about 8 years ago) and were best friends ever since. This summer she had gone to Russia to see her mother's side of the family, so I didn't get to see her at all. She rubbed my shoulder as I tried to pull myself together.

"Thanks Cam." I laughed, even though tears were still streaming down my cheeks.

"So about this plan of yours, does it involve falling into love with hot death eaters by any chance?" I giggled when she asked, and it was just like old times.

~O.o~

"All transferring students, over here!" I saw a tall woman holding up a hand. She had grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, and wrinkled skin. I heard the whisper of ' Transferring students?!' as I pulled the cloak hood over my eyes again. The boys at Beauxbatons were used to veela and therefore didn't chase after every half they saw. I had heard about the reactions Fleur had gotten when she had came, and she was just a fourth. We all, and a couple of other people from some other wizarding schools, as we trudged through the mud.

"You are having a private sorting ceremony in a few minuets before the first years, hen you will slide in with your house when the eyes of the children are on the first years to not cause any commotion. I by the way, am Professor McGongall.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the teacher of transfiguration. To avoid complications, you are about to be sorted, in less than two minutes, as we want you to join your fellow students as quickly as possible. Now, the four houses are HufflePuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, all respectable and good in their own way. The sorting hat shall be placed on your heat and she search through your mind to find which house fits you the best. After that, you shall enter the great hall out of the door on the right of my office, which leads into the left. Closest to you shall be the Slytherin table and then Ravenclaw. There is a long carpet that separates the houses into two halves. Then there is Hufflepuff, and on the other end of the hall, it is Gryffindor. I hope you feel at home during your stay." The woman pushed open the door and we followed behind her. We were faced with a dusty hat, which I couldn't help but feeling sorry for. After all, what did he do all day? He only had one job on one day, the poor hat.

"So, first… Allard, Louise, 5th year." I sighed inwardly, my name the first on the list. I sat down on the towering stool, and pushed my hood back, then quickly jammed the hat on my head.

"_My oh my! What do we have here? I must confess I have never sorted a half-veela before! Let me see." _

I could see the memories, like files flying by. He stopped at my first memory-

"Hey dearie! Aren't you just so cute!" My mum grinned proudly as a very chubby woman searched me. I bounced joyfully, my little fat toddler arms holding out to my mother. She rolled her eyes and picked me up, apologizing to the woman. I gave her an innocent blink of my sea foam green eyes over my mother's shoulders, as if trying to say 'Ha ha, I have more power over you' in a babyish way.

I then saw he move to my next important memory; my ruined 7th birthday party.

_I fixed the party hat, so that my freshly curled hair fell in even bunches around my little 6 year old face. _

"_Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody started to sing, and I grinned proudly._

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Louise!" I carefully counted the candles on the cake- one, two, three, four, five, six! _

"_Happy Birthday to youuuu" They finished the song, as I blew all around the cake eagerly. Suddenly, my mom's friend was walking towards me with her toddler. I was oblivious to what was happening, but she tripped on an offset piece of wood and her baby went flying. I watched in horror as he landed straight in my princess pink cake, ruining the intricate designs etched in royal icing. I gripped the wooden table in horror, landing forward, as if trying to keep myself from fainting. _

'_I'm going to die!' I thought, reminded of the muggle story my father once told me, but the name of 'The Tale of Despereaux' when the queen died when a rat landed in her soup. I started to feel faint, the world spinning around me. Something was awfully wrong, and I looked down to try to steady myself. My hands were a glowing red and orange, just like my mother's from a few months before when she got angry about me eavesdropping. The table was blackening and breaking off like charcoal. _

"_LOUISE! CALM!" My mum cried lunging forward, and I fainted._

Shuddering at that memory, the scene switched to my first day at Beauxbatons, when I met Camilla Camryn Mayback.

"_Louise Trinity!" I stood as I saw a tall girl with Platinum blonde hair, white skin and crystal blue eyes- just like my mothers. She was standing next to the Giant woman calling the names. _

"_This," She gestured the other girl. "Is Fleur Delacour, the only other part veela who has been attending this school, other than a few over 14, as she is 10. I understand that not only you but a girl by the name of…. CAMILLA CAMRYN! " she paused her speech to wait for Cami to scurry up. Cami had pretty, long raven's feather black hair that reached her waist, but was a v in the back, since she never cut it. The ends were slightly curled, and her thin, dark features suggested one of her parents, or grandparents for that matter was from a place far away._

"_are going to be shadowing Fleur this school year" Shadowing was the person you went to for advice, basically an old best friend. You could skip a maximum of 10 classes to shadow your shadower in their class. Normally, this happened the first few weeks, but I knew I was going to have to spend mine wisely. She seemed nice enough, when I looked at her, so I had no objections. _

_I exchanged a glance with all three and suppressed a giggle. Cami was giving me a look that said 'This is the most boring assembly I have _ever _attended' and Fleur had just rolled her eyes. _

_Little did I know that Cami and I were about to become inseparable, and Fleur was going to be the one we always compared ourselves to. _

I smiled a bit at the memory. Now, memories past much faster in the hat, then when they occurred, skipping certain unimportant thoughts, like how you hated your black shoes, but it pinpointed on why you hated them. I could almost see the process of elimination that the hat was going through. Then, the hat started to speak in my mind again.

"_Now, Hufflepuff is known for Hard Work, Patience, Tolerance, Fairness and Kindness. Having scrolled through your most defining memories, the only quality that you contain from that is Rare Patience and Hard Work. The element is earth, but I know you have cursed the soil you walk on multiple times, which is basically insulting the house in itself. I would say the house colors, but mind you, since you're half veela, it would be a lie to say you don't look good in black and yellow. " _I chuckled, not knowing that this in my mind was about as fast as my train of thought went, which could've gotten from China to France in a matter of seconds.

"_Next, Slytherin is known for it's Determination, and is very traditional. They are also big fans of self- preservation and very cunning. Now, I think it would be OK, since you are basically ¾ human, as a veela is part human and part humanoid. The house colors are in fact green and silver, and I think you hold many Slytherin aspects. You are Determined, Cunning, dare I say traditional, and you have a few gut tugs towards self-preservation. You are clever, including that little plan you and Cami made on the train this afternoon." _I blushed slightly, in slight pride, and slight embarrassment. My father was a Slytherin, and had all of these qualities, but self-preservation. He didn't like muggle-borns, but didn't feel like they needed to be killed, like the dark lord did and does.

"_Then there is Gryffindor. I am sure you have heard of Harry Potter, he is in your year, actually. They are known for their nerve, bravery and daring qualities. You seem to have nerve, but that is about it, so I don't think you are going to be a Gryffin, personally. They are the students in the red and gold, by the way."_

My father always hated them, but I only think it was because of the house rivalry, and as he had said 'The way that they never ever think about the consequences, they just go and do it.'

"_Finally, Ravenclaw. They have wit, and are creative, but individual. The are very intelligent, normally have the kid that is the top of their class is in Ravenclaw. You have all these traits but individuality. I think you it either there or Slytherin." _

He was quick this time, and I had a feeling he was holding something back, but I didn't say anything about it.

"_Dearie,"_ He started, and my heart throbbed. Only my mum called me that. "_Do you have an opinion?"_

Do I have an opinion? I thought of every witch and wizard I knew who were in each of those houses. Suddenly I remembered. Papa was in Slytherin, Where would he want me to go?

"_That is very un- Slytherin you know- thinking of your father. Where did I see that again? Some other Slytherin. Nott? Oh, I see. His father killed yours eh? Nasty business, killing is. Tom Marvolo was a real sweet boy, but had a thirst for power even greater than Merlin himself. Too bad he took such a wrong turn. Hm….. protesting against what I'm saying I guess you are a-"_

_~SlytherinTigeressNinja_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own anything I don't, if that makes sense, I just don't want my story to be removed etc.**

* * *

Hey my beautiful people of the internet! I think this chapter is shorter than most but I was getting temporary writers block, so yes.

But then again, my first chapter was only 710 words *look of horror*

* * *

"-SLYTHERIN-" He shouted aloud, and his musky voice rang in my ears as he added

"_-after all."_ I took the sorting hat off, and hopped of the stool. I gave Cami our signature hand gesture; also known as the Shaka sign in a far off place called Hawaii in America, which meant 'Good Luck'. When we learned that in muggle studies our first year, it become our signature sign. She did it back, just when Professor Minnie (a name I had heard Fleur call her after she got back from the Triwizard Tournament last year- I had to hang back, along with all the other students in my grade for Exams) called up the next student,

"Colchak, Alexander" She called and a boy with super short, almost translucent hair on his scalp. I turned and pushed open the small door and entered the hall.

Many would have said that it was a breathtaking place, with a ceiling that looked like the night sky, four polished wooden table stretching out to a stage in the center, where all of the teachers sat, but it was nothing like the academy. I sighed in defeat, and suddenly remembered to put my cloak on. I did so and walked up to the Slytherin table, where Pansy asked from the middle of the table;

"What house?" I rolled my eyes at her attempt to prove I didn't belong and so I walked over to the middle of the table, and placing my elbows on the a place in between her and Malfoy, as she so obviously wanted to catch his attention, I whispered

"Slytherin". At her surprised look, I smirked and whispered again

"I guess you're stuck with me". Malfoy scooted to the right, pushing a second year of the bench to make some room. I stepped in and sat on the uncomfortable wood seat and waited for Cami to come out. The kid called Alexander stepped out, and Sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Next Came a girl I didn't recognize, then Natalie Gordan, a Hogwarts third year, pranced over to the Ravenclaws, and feeling My gaze, on her she looked over and gave me a small wave. I smirked, but it wasn't a Slytherin smirk, it was more of an inside joke mirk you get when your mind was elsewhere.

Natalie and I weren't friends, but weren't enemies either. From what I have heard, her Family was a big bunch of bookworms, not that I had anything against them.

Personally, I thought that she was the stereotypical bookworm; ratty, mousy colored short brown hair, thick, black framed glasses, a hunched back from excessive book carrying, and a pointed face. She was nice enough, if not somewhat odd, and I saw she sat next to a girl with long Platinum hair, a color that seemed to be popping up a lot in Hogwarts, and a dreamy look.

Next, her brother, Nicholas Gordan came out. He was the opposite of a Stereotypical bookworm, and was in his Hogwarts 6th year. He was lean and muscular with the same colored hair as his sisters, but cut in layers, and combed thoroughly. He walked past each and every table before he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

I waited as most of the Harrisons (6 of them) came out, one in each year present. I noticed little Penelope was missing, but also the Rambont twins, but all of them were 11, the first year of Hogwarts.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Cami came out her lips pursed. Uh Oh. She looked for me in the Slytherins and shook her head. my heart sank, and she made her way down the aisle behind me, and sat next to some kids in the Ravenclaw table, directly behind me.

"He only put me there because I wasn't ' traditional enough', the stupid hat" She hissed angrily. I rolled my eyes, at both her and the hat. I couldn't agree more with the hat. She almost never did what her parents did or told her, unless it suited her 'style', but then again, he must have seen how good friends we were, and _should've_ put us together.

"We'll hopefully have some classes together." I gave her a sad smile when the doors of the great hall opened, smashing some ghosts. A stream of chattering first year walking in, and Professor Minnie had somehow magically appeared with the had and stool in the front of the room, while the rest of us were distracted.

Suddenly, the hat burst into song and my previous question of what the hat did with it's life was answered;

_I am a hat of knowledge,_

_I am more than what you see,_

_I take a solemn pledge,_

_that I surprise even me!_

_I may not be what you're expecting,_

_Maybe a lion tiger or bear!_

_But with the thoughts I've been collecting_

_I have much to declare!_

_I see the things inside your head,_

_I read them like a book._

_Truthfully, not one has ever fled,_

_so let me take a look._

_Whether you are from another school,_

_Yorkshire, London or Bath!_

_I've seen the mind of even a fool,_

_and sent them on the right path._

_See, I sort you into four houses,_

_I must say I'm rather witty..._

_I see past simple blouses,_

_into every single joy and pity!_

_Hufflepuff is for the bravery in heart,_

_Gryffindor for the bravery in actions,_

_Ravenclaw for the bravery in smart,_

_Slytherin for the bravery in traditions…_

_So put me on and see,_

_Which house is yours to be!_

~SlytherinTigeressNinja


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Like all the others, I do not own Harry Potter and if I did you would be wondering why in the world my Pen Name was SlytherinTigeressNinja, because I highly doubt JK Rowling would say she was a Slytherin, or like Ninjas, or watch Kung Fu Panda. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

Enjoy the new chapter... I hope it doesn't seem to drag on, but once again please Review! Oh, and I was wondering whether or not you think my summary is catching, because I have read some fan fictions that really horrible summary's, like 'Dramione Fanfic' or whatever. So far my third chapter is the longest, this one of the shorter ones with only 1,376 words. The other one had about 910, so this is an improvement, I think. (The number also includes this, so technically it's less)

Thanks XOXO

* * *

Everybody started to clap loudly, and I joined in, though somewhat confused. I scanned the teachers, to see big toad of a woman in an awful pink dress, and a fake innocence around her. I knew this woman, as she was the one my mother and I had to se to try to get the ministry to catch the death eaters who killed Papa (but with no success) - Dolores Umbridge.

I hated her with every piece with my mind and soul now. How could she deny the coming of you-know-who? It was repulsive. I could almost remember her evil voice ringing through the courtroom saying '_Let's not forget that Tristen Allard himself was a follower when you-know-who was alive. How did he escape azkaban again? Oh wait, he was there for a year before you bought him out!' _

Oh, I hated her.

The first years were sorted quickly, and as Professor Dumbledore was giving his speech, Umbridge interrupted. I tuned out as soon as she stood up, and only got snapped back to reality by the sudden appearance of food. Absent mindedly putting a small bit of food on my plate, I listened to the current discussion- Wizard/ Witch deaths in the summer.

"There has been quite a few, I admit." Zabini spoke.

"Murders, you mean." Malfoy implied.

"Malfoy…" Nott warned, glancing around as if to show someone unwanted might be listening. I suddenly realized that he was implying me. I smirked and looked up, absentmindedly making four parallel lines in my mashed potatoes with my fork.

"You do realize I spent over a week with Malfoy's parents. I've seen the mark for myself many times in my lifetime." I informed Nott with a raise of my eyebrows, not that he saw it over the shade of my cloak's hood.

"Your lifetime?" He asked slowly.

"My father used to be a Dutch Enterprise for the Dutch Landlord." I said softly.

"Who is the Dutch Landlord? And what is a Dutch Enterprise?" Malfoy looked at me like I was crazy and I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't at Beauxbatons. That is what us kids used to use as code. Think about it. D. E. Death Eater. Dutch Enterprise. Then D.L. Dark Lord, or Dutch Landlord." I gave them all looks like they were stupid, which they just reflected with amusement.

"Oh. Well then, Miss Straightforward, I guess we won't have any explaining to do." Nott smirked, leaning forwards.

"Now, put the hood back, you're creeping me out with the darkness about you chin." He pointed to me, and then up, as if he was flicking the hood off. I tilted my head, as if to say

'yeah, and then y'all are going to stare at me.' He rolled his eyes in almost perfect formation.

"I promise we aren't going to stare at you." He sighed. I laughed aloud, something I hadn't done the whole time I was at Hogwart, and pushed the hood back, letting it fall to my shoulders.

"So, what are we supposed to call you? A Half or Pure?" Zabini tried to get me to speak to him. I acted like I was thinking for a few seconds, and then grinned.

"Do you round up or down?" I asked. He glanced around the table for support.

"Well, ½ a blood would round up, according to simple math." Malfoy stated.

"OK, then I'm a pure." I blinked innocently, as they pondered the subject.

"Well what ever you are you're a part veela, and that's just unnatural." Pansy piped up, and the girl next to her, Astoria, I think was her name, nodded.

"Oi, Cam!" I turned to Cami and she responded by pausing her current conversation with some Ravenclaw boy.

"Eh?" She asked glancing over at the Slytherins waiting for an answer.

"Pansy dear over here said being a part veela is unnatural. What do you have to say to that?" I looked over at the other kids at my table, all looking expectantly at Cami.

"Whose Natural here?" She asked Pansy.

"Um, basically everyone in this school but her and Hagrid. Unless you are saying Natural at magic, then the Mudbloods don't count." She replied easily.

"Really? Then there is more here than white it seems. What do you classify as just natural, not magic natural, but natural?" I knew where this was going.

"Something unaffected by non personified things, i guess." Pansy had a little smirk on her face, along with Astoria.

"Then almost no one here is natural." Cami gave her a sarcastic smile, which made Pansy drop her smirk.

"How am I not natural?" She hissed.

"Whats-your-name, we all know that's Sleekeazy's hair potion. Don't even start to think that we don't see the glamour spell on that pimple on your nose. I've never seen skin so sparkly, and trust I should now, I've been to the Arabian monster zoo, and even Vampires skin doesn't sparkle like that, plus her," She pointed her thumb at me " mom is a veela." Pansy was shooting daggers at Cami with her eyes.

"That isn't what I meant." Pansy retorted. "I meant blood natural."

"Well then I'm not natural am I? And Greengrass, According to the human- monster tracking committee, you are 1/16 dwarf. Don't look so surprised." We all looked over at Astoria, who was a bright red, and I heard Crabbe whisper to Goyle "No wonder she's so short" .

"_You_ aren't natural?" Nott questioned Cami.

'Curse Nott and his context clue skills' I thought in my head, but plastered a smile on my face, which made both Buffoons glaze over and start staring.

"I didn't mention that I'm ⅛ veela did I?" Cami answered, with a sickly sweet tone to her voice.

"What is it with transfer student's being Veela?" I heard Zabini mutter under his breath, and I responded to that.

"Britain has a very low concentration of Veela, while France is swimming in them, or rather they are swimming in france. Why do you think it is called the country of love? Everyone knows veela and their immediate offspring are like the magical world's cupid." I rolled my eyes, while Cami turned to an Asian girl who had asked her something that had to do with of she had seen someone from Beauxbatons recently.

"Immediate Offspring?" Astoria asked, a very curious look in her eyes. Oh, I saw that look almost every time I mentioned that.

"I'm warning you, it's dangerous. The person who recommended the other can change their feelings, while the person whose feelings were artificially changed cannot. I can help with romance, but will not cause it. I was always taught to use this sparingly, and not on underage witches and wizards. Plus, every time you use it, the curse gets stronger." I replied to the look.

"Curse?" Nott looked virtually interested.

"Umm- oh look! Dumbledore is getting up, I think I'd better finish my plate!" I changed the subject a little too enthusiastically, and one look from Nott told me that a) It had not gone unnoticed and b) This topic was going to come up again, and soon.

~SlytherinTigeressNinja


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Thanks, Review, Follow and Favorite!

-"Students!" Dumbledore started his 'goodnight' speech, in which none of us listened to.  
I stood abruptly and followed Pansy to the common room of Slytherin which was deep below the first floor of the castle, and she called them the 'Dungeons'. Hopefully they didn't actually keep children enslaved here, but I kept close to her just in case.  
"Mudblood" Pansy announced at a portrait of a very odd looking man with a short grey goatee. The man nodded, and the portrait swung to the side revealing a doorway. Pansy and Astoria stepped inside and just as I was about to follow them, the portrait slammed shut, missing me by inches.  
"I don't remember you the last 5 years!" He snarled.  
"New transfer student. From Beauxbatons?" I stared at him in disbelief.  
"Do old Croony is accepting french monster here, is he?" The portrait turned up his nose.  
"French monster?! Excuse me, I am ¾ human, thank you very much, and my father was British. As a matter of fact, he was a Slytherin!" My temper was starting to boil.  
"Was he? And who was this?" He asked.  
"Tristen Allard." I answered in a sophisticated manner. The portrait sighed, and said  
"I always thought he had so much potential! He joined the Death Eaters in his last year, you know. I guess even great wizards make wrong choices." He looked distraught.  
"Wrong choices?!" I asked, my voice getting dangerously high.  
"Well, any wizard idiot who marries a veela and has a child has made a wrong choice obviously." My hands started to heat. I tried to calm myself.  
"Oi! Allard! Don't let him get to you, he's just a painting. Salazar was known for being tricky." I heard one of the boys as they turned the corner. I took deep breaths as the portrait opened with a smirk. She stormed in, just as Nott called out to her.  
"Not going to thank me? Plus, I wanted to know about that cur-" I interrupted by shouting at him; "Shut up! I'm not in the mood!" I heard Draco mutter to Nott "And out comes the Slytherin Side." as I stormed up the staircase the the right.  
"Allard." Nott called out again. I spun around on my heel as I was about to slam the door at the staircase open, and I knew my hands were going a low orange, and my pupils dilated.  
"WHAT?" I roared glaring at him.  
"That's the boy's dormitory. The girls is to the left." I glanced back at the door and sure enough, it said "MALE" on gold plating. I rolled my eyes, and ran down the stairs, then pelting up the female staircase. The boys were sniggering and I turned back just as I opened the door.  
" You want to hear about the curse, eh Nott? Well that's not gonna happen any time soon. Wait- How about never." I snarled and turned, slamming the door shut behind me.  
"I swear that boy is going to be the death of me and it's only the first day!" I opened the door that was titled "5th Years" to find Pansy, and 4 other girls camped out on the floor, in a big heap of onesies, blankets, pillows and surprisingly stuffed animals. They all looked up in the middle of a sentence.  
"Hey… I'm Louise. Transfer student from Beauxbatons." I gave a small sideways wave and stood awkwardly in the doorway. Almost immediately a girl with slightly curly, almost warm colored chocolate brown hair and vibrant blueish eyes broke the silence;  
"Hi! I'm Addie! I heard you're a half-blood from Pansy!" She beckoned to me to sit down along with the other girls.  
"Yah. Part Veela." I rolled my eyes as Pansy shot Addie a look that said 'Why did you have to tell her I told you?!'  
"That's so cool!" Another girl, with shorter blonde hair with brown roots, a slender neck and muddy green eyes exclaimed loudly.  
"I'm Annie, by the way." She added. Suddenly, Addie suggested we did introductions.  
"Obviously you know Annie, Pansy and I. That," She pointed to a girl with long straight, glossy black hair and large brown eyes, who stared at me curiously " is Madison" she then looked over at the last girl, the one with light brown hair, and a couple of light blonde streaks, and big, faded blue eyes " Is Allie." I laughed inside of my head thinking ' Addie, Allie, and Annie"  
"So, do you know someone by the name of Fleur Delacour?" Addie inquired. I nodded eagerly and responded with  
"Oh yes, quite well actually. She was who I was a shadow of." I added in a matter of fact tone.  
"You were a Shadow?" The girl Madison asked rudely. Addie gave her a look, then looked at me to tell me to respond.  
"A shadow has a specific mentor whom they can go to class with a couple of times. Normally mentor and shadow become friends like Fleur, Cami and I." I explained as best as I could. I stifled a yawn, and glanced around. The room was relatively large, 6 four poster beds, one on each side of the three windows on each wall. I looked back to see once you entered the room, there were three stone steps down into the room, where a large green and grey rug,where we currently sat. The floor of the room was marble, and I could see under the lake. A green glow was in the room, and I noticed my chest was at the foot of the bed on the right wall, furthest from the door, on the left side of the window.  
"That's where you're going to sleep. I sleep to the right of that, and Addie is on the wall." Annie told me, nodding over to my new bed.  
"Talking about living circumstances, can I like change or something?" I asked uncertainly, shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Sure! Do you have a onesie? It's onesie night on Fridays." Allie looked up, holding a big pillow shaped like a bean on her criss-crossed lap.  
"What?! You guys wouldn't let me join in until the last few months of last year!" Pansy exclaimed, looking in shock at the other four girls. Annie rolled her eyes and retorted;  
"Yah, but you were friends with Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle." She and the others shared a look of disgust.  
"She was hanging out with Draco, Zabini and Nott." Pansy objected, as if I wasn't standing right there (or rather walking to my chest to pull out my onesie).  
"And? We don't have problems with them." Madison gave Pansy a look that said 'stop arguing or you won't be joining in on Onesie night anymore'  
I drifted away from the conversation and hauled my trunk open. Inside, everything was orderly folded, the shirts in color a color coated pattern from white to blue to green to purple etc., my jeans in the right top corner, the other pants to the bottom. I grabbed my onesie that was sitting in the very top of my chest- a tan, red, turquoise and black pattern, with black rims.  
"Um.. where am I supposed to change?" I glanced around the room uncertainly. Annie laughed and replied  
"Oh, behind the curtain." I spotted a green curtain to the left of the door covering the corner. After I had changed, I sat down between Addie and Madison on the mound of pillows.  
"So, since you're new, we're gonna have some fun. What do you know about Hogwarts?" Annie inquired, leaning forward.  
"Nothing really, except the extremely obvious stuff, like where it is, what it look lie, the houses." I had this really bad habit of talking with my hands and I did so while I was talking.  
"Ok. How about we start from scratch." Allie advised, shifted on her pile of pillows.  
"Fine. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's residence is in a castle next to a lake, and a forest, and to muggles it looks like a big pile of ruins. They have four houses- Slytherin, which are cunning and proud. There house colors are green and silver. The snake represents them. Their main rival house is Gryffindor, who are brave. They are the Lions with the colors are red and gold. Next is the Hufflpuffs, who are badgers and known to be calm, collected fair, so on an so forth. The colors are yellow and black, like a bumblebee. Truthfully, they're a whole load of duffers. Their 'rival' is Ravenclaw, who are known to be witty. The colors are blue and bronze, with the hawk as a mascot. The houses have points which are gained and lost by doing both good and bad things. Only teachers and the Heads (Head boy and head girl) can give and remove points. The house with the most points at the end of the year are awarded the house cup. Another the way the houses compete is through quidditch. This is the only extra curricular activity with teams and such.  
The mandatory classes that you have to take are Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, Flying (unless you play), Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration. Then you have the extra classes, which I hate to say were most likely chosen for you, like Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Ancient Runes." Madison explained the basic aspects of life at Hogwarts.  
"This year, we have to take our O.W.L.S, which basically says how well you are doing and career options. Now, to try out for quidditch, you better consult with the captain, Graham Montague, a sixth year. I'm not sure he'll accept any girls, you have to be really good. Also, we need to explain the rivalries in a little more depth." Annie looked over at Addie for help on this.  
"Here are the rules;" Addie handed a piece of parchment to me. On it were a couple moving picture with captions next to a list in curvy handwriting. I read along as she read aloud;  
Never, at all costs, associate with Gryffindor girls.  
Don't talk to people like Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent, it might lower your brain comprehension.  
Try not to lose house points- an occasional loss with justified reason is O.K.  
Don't associate with most Hufflepuffs, we don't want them to rub off.  
If Addie says no, then she says no. You can always argue, but if she hears you out and says no again, it means no. It is O.K. to question, but no excessive back and forth arguing.  
Try not to socialize with anyone less than 4th year.  
Consult the group before making a family plan- we want to be able to be together.  
Onesie night is a privilege. It can be taken away, like a warning, and it can be gained back.  
Study Buddies is a privilege. You can refuse it, but then the night after, you can't use it.  
We have daily rounds to the kitchen. Don't go when it isn't your assigned date.  
Secrets shared in the group, stay in the group. If you tell a secret you swore by, you're out. Officially.  
Look at the calendar. You can overlap dates with the group plans, unless it is obvious you are using the relationship as an excuse to not do our grouping thing.  
No 'in cahoots' with the teachers. Ever.  
We shouldn't have anything to hide from each other, especially after rule eleven.  
Wake each other up, it's just annoying when left asleep.  
Gifts are to be given. It isn't the amount of money, but the though that counts.  
This isn't really a rule, but friends stick together, and therefore try to sit together when possible.  
Most important of all, we are friends. Some better than others, but still friends.

Some of the rules were put in the list for obvious reasons, and some questions that emerged were answered by the embarrassed faces. Addie got up and grabbed a backpack from a poster. She took up a calendar, and brought it over.  
"Ok, so, every Friday night we have Onesie night." She scribbled a couple words in.  
" Study Buddies starts in The Perch at 8:00." She scribbled something else in the Margin.  
" When are this years birthdays?" She looked expectantly at her friends. I don't know why, but felt like this was where my life was going. I always had loved organization, but that's not really possible with Cami as a friend. Don't get me wrong, I love Cami, but sometimes, we don't fit together like a puzzle piece like best friends should.  
"Mine is on a Monday, the twenty ninth of September." Madison volunteered, pointing at the bottom of the paper.  
"I guess the party'll be on the twenty seventh, the saturday before hand, and then our mini party of just us will be on October 2nd, the following friday." Allie spoke up.  
"Isn't that one of the only weekends we have off of astronomy?" Pansy pulled a scrunched up paper from her back that was spilled all over the floor.  
"And?" Annie asked, looking up from the tassels on the pillow she was holding.  
"Well, shouldn't we do something more... I don't know, exciting?" She asked in an uncertain ton. They all looked coldly at her.  
"My birthday isn't exciting enough for you?" Madi asked in a deadly soft tone. She shared a glance with Addie who shook her head and gave her a look that said 'not right now'  
"Whose is next?" Annie uncertainly interrupted the silence.  
"I think mine is. It's the sixteenth of October." Allie said awkwardly, trying to break the tension between the black-haired girls.  
"That's a Thursday. How about the mini party is the night after, and the real big one is on Saturday, the eighteenth." Addie derived the attention away from Pansy, back to the calendar.  
"I think mine is next. It's in December." I said nervously, while the other girls but Pansy nodded encouragement towards me.  
"The date?" Addie asked, her quill twitching in her hands.  
"The sixth." I reported. "Saturday." Addie reported, and then daintily nibbled on the end of the feather.  
"That's a Hogsmeade weekend." Annie announced, scanning over a small booklet in her hands.  
"Great! How about since all Hogsmeade weekends are the day after a quidditch game, we celebrate your party during the quidditch one, since more people are probably going to come. Then, we'll go shopping, go out to eat and have a mini party in the dorm." Allie calculated. A quidditch match? This was going to be interesting.  
"Mine is after that, the second day of the new year." Addie, flipped the page.  
"What are we doing for christmas?" Annie asked eagerly.  
"My house. Skiing." Addie grinned at her friends eager expressions, then turned over to me.  
"You don't have anything planned do you?" She looked thoroughly worried that I might have to go home to France.  
"No. My mum has to go to Russia to see some distant aunt." I shrugged, a small pang piercing my heart in my chest.  
"Great-" Addie was about to go on when Pansy interrupted;  
"My family is going over to the Malfoy's, so I can't." She looked distraught, but the other girls exchanged glances that said  
' Another excuse to make her leave!' (From Allie)  
'I know, I know. But, lets give her another way to slip up. It'll happen before Madi's oh so boring birthday.' (From Addie)  
'Can you believe her nerve! I'm actually ecstatic she isn't coming on the trip. That would be pure torture.' (From Madi)  
' Ya'll, I think Louise understands the occlemency.' (From Annie)  
' Hey Louise, can you hear us?' ( From Addie)  
' Yah. I think it has to do with being able to read emotions as a half-veela' I thought towards them. They nodded.  
"You're doing it again!" Pansy wailed loudly.  
"Doing what?" Addie asked, putting on a fake innocent look.  
"Somehow communicating without talking!" She squealed angrily.  
"Well, I guess best friends can just do that." Addie answered calmly.  
"No! Louise understood. I could see it by the way her lip curved like you all's." Pansy glared at me accusingly.  
"And?" Addie gave her a glance that dared her to go on.  
"You met her like five minuets ago!" She sneered, and then added  
"I'm probably better friends with her than you all."  
"Louise?" Addie looked at me and said in my mind 'I know, she's annoying. Say something that'll throw her off' I grinned.  
"I wouldn't say you and I are friends. To b a friend, you have to have something in common." I smirked as I let that sink in. Her sneer fell of her face as she figured it out.  
"You are saying we don't have anything in common?!" Her voice started to squeak.  
" Yes." My smirk got bigger.  
"Ugh! No! Name something I don't have in common with you." She snarled.  
"a)I'm Pretty. b) I can argue. c) I know when to shut up. d) I don't think my relations suddenly make me amazing. e)-" I was about to go further when she shouted "Ok, I get it!". She was fuming, I could almost see the smoke coming from the ears, and I couldn't help but thing 'and this is why I'm a Slytherin'. I could be nice and mean when I wanted to be. The others giggled as Pansy tried to calm herself down.  
"Back to Winter Break." Annie looked over at Addie.  
"Pansy, you do realize that you just violated rule number..." She looked down at the list. "... seven." Pansy turned a sickly shade of green.  
"I'm sorry, I thought that every other year you went home..." She looked down in shame.  
"Every other year we go to each other's homes." Addie corrected.  
"I'm not removed from the group am I?" Pansy asked, flinching as she waited for the rejection.  
"Not yet, but if you slip up again..." Addie warned and Pansy nodded quietly. It was actually really amusing to see how much she wanted to be in the group and how much she didn't fit in.  
"Anyways, whose Birthday is next?" Addie asked. They all looked at Pansy, who swallowed a know in her throat and replied in a husky voice;  
"Mine. It's a Friday. Friday, February twenty seventh." She reported. Addie rolled her eyes.  
"Since you are already on probation, you are only having a mini party. No if, ands or buts about it." Allie gave Pansy a disgusted glare.  
Pansy gulped again, then nodded.  
"Great. Next is mine, on April fifth." Annie tried to remove the mood of repulsion and depression.  
"That's a Sunday. The Friday before that is a quidditch game, then celebration. How about we do the big party like Louise's, then the saturday night, and the morning of your birthday we have the mini party." Addie tried to sound upbeat but failed miserably.  
"Pansy, how about you... go get some muffins from the kitchens." Madison suggested, obviously trying to get her to go away.  
"I, um, don't know how to, um, get there...?" She indirectly asked where it was, or that one of us would come with her.  
We all looked at her with a look that said ' You seriously don't know where it is?' as if was something most first years knew about.  
"I don't know where it is..." She gave a helpless shrug. We kept looking at her.  
"Ok, maybe I can find it..." She turned on her heel and ran out.  
Addie giggled and soon enough we were all lying in the pillows giggling.  
"Ok, so why did you want her to leave." Madi asked Addie.  
"So, I know she's going to break rules 2,3,5,12,13,14,17 and 18. We basically built some of those rules to block her. Therefore,she's going to be kicked out soon enough. Plus, she doesn't know where the Perch is and can't get to it without us. In conclusion, she is not going to part of us in about 2 weeks time at the most." She grinned, as Annie called her ingenious. Unlike what it seemed, they weren't actually that mean. They just really didn't like Pansy, and I couldn't help but see why.  
"Why do you want her out so quick?" Annie asked, leaning towards Addie. We all did the same,and I felt a surge inside of myself that told me I belonged.  
"Well... If I didn't we wouldn't be able to talk about my birthday in front of her. And that would be pure torture. Plus, I would be forced to invite her, even though she isn't going to be staying with us." She let it sink in and I could see the wheels tuning in the other's brains.  
"Wait, where are you celebrating it?" Allie asked.  
"Well..." She said slowly. Madi rolled her eyes when she did that, realizing that her friend was trying to stretch the suspense as much as possible. "Fine. So we're going to have a masquerade ball at my house!" She squealed in a high tone, and the others repeated, in equally excited voices.  
"We need to shop at hogsmeade to get our dresses." Allie decided. The rest of us nodded. We giggled some more until Pansy banged in.  
"I," Pant. "Have." Another Pant. "The food." She almost collapsed on the pillows, a big mound of robes and muffins.  
"Actually, now that I think about it, I'm not in the mood. Are you guys?" Madi smirked. We all agreed, and i could see exhaustion taking it's toll on Pansy. Her head dropped forward, and she collapsed, smashing the muffins.  
"Well, I guess we should go to sleep." I stated, looking at the sleeping girl. They all nodded, and in a few minuets the lights were out and we were safely tucked in bed.  
"Hey, Louise?" I heard a voice call out.  
"Hmm?" I asked  
"I'm glad you came." I heard again. A thin smile grew on my lips as I replied;  
"Me too." Me too.

~SlytherinNinjaTigeress


End file.
